


Dapur Panas, Hati Panas

by myeonakim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Firefighters, Fluff, M/M, age gap, there are seho if you squint
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonakim/pseuds/myeonakim
Summary: Kemampuan memasak sudah selayaknya dikuasai semua orang, kaya atau miskin, muda atau tua, perempuan atau laki-laki. Termasuk Baekhyun. Ketidakmampuannya dalam memasak dan hidup jauh dari orang tua karena kuliah di luar kota kadang membuat Baekhyun mengalami kesialan, seperti membuat dapurnya menjadi gosong.Apakah Baekhyun akan selalu celaka? Hanya malaikat berwujud manusia petugas pemadam kebakaran tampan yang bisa menjawab.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	Dapur Panas, Hati Panas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak sama mods yang udah manage fest ini. Ini kedua kali publish fic tapi pertama kali pake bahasa Indonesia. Buat prompter 157 semoga fic ini sesuai atau bahkan melebihi ekspektasi kamu tapi kalo engga ya gapapa kok wkwk maklum aku anak baru di exo ficdom. Maaf kalo ada typo, kekurangan, bahasa yang campur formal+informal karena aku ga pake beta. Aku pake settingan Indonesia ya bukan korea atau barat. Jadi pemadam kebakaran aku singkat jadi damkar. Nama tempat, orang, kejadian dsb hanya kebetulan semata. 

Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo melihat kondisi dapur seorang warga muda yang gosong. Pria yang menelepon pemadam kebakaran itu cuma bisa menggaruk kepalanya sambil menyeringai.

"Maaf ya mas apinya sudah padam hehe."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, memutar badannya ke arah pria tersebut. Lucu banget nih orang, pikirnya.

"Apa adek baik-baik saja? Ada yang luka kah?"

"S-saya udah umur 22 tahun! Udah kuliah!" Baekhyun berseru. Bukan kali pertama dia disangka seperti anak SMA karena parasnya yang mungil.

"Maaf maaf." Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawa. "Apa Kakaknya terluka?"

"Mmm tidak ada.. tapi pancinya yang luka." ujar Baekhyun sambil menyibukkan diri mengambil wajan yang gosong ke wastafel. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggerutu karena kesempatan mendapatkan flash sale panci incarannya hanya sekali seumur hidup dan sekalinya dapat, ia sia-siakan.

"Hanya ini saja yang kena api? Coba saya cek ya." Tabung gas tidak bocor, cek. Selang gas tidak rusak, cek. Kompor? Hm Kayaknya masih baru tapi aman, cek. Yang kena hanya tembok dan pancinya saja.

"Kalau boleh tau, ini kakaknya mau masak tapi karena salah jadinya temboknya gosong? Apa betul sewaktu masak sempat ditinggal tapi lupa dimatikan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sabar. Dia tak tahan ingin meledeknya, namun ia harus bersikap profesional. Kemungkinan anak muda ini mencoba memasak tetapi dia tidak tau caranya atau dia lupa mematikan kompor yang masih menyala.

“Rupanya saya lupa matikan.. Maklum baru belajar bikin tumis brokoli tapi kayaknya apinya kegedean hehe”

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawabannya. Jelas dia belum bisa memasak. Gemas sekali. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. “Baiklah, lain kali lebih hati-hati ya. Saya pamit dulu, jika ada kebakaran lagi telepon kami ya.”

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat, “Terima kasih, Mas! Maaf kalo saya ngerepotin.”

“Gapapa, by the way panggil aja Kak ya saya masih muda haha.”

  
  


\- 

  
  


Setelah Kyungsoo mendengar percakapan penghuni kost sebelah, dia memutuskan mengunjungi Baekhyun. Melihat pintunya yang masih dibuka, Kyungsoo langsung masuk.

“Heh abis ngapain lagi lu hah?”

“Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menjerit. "Ngapain lu disini!! Sono elah!"

Tak acuh, Kyungsoo bertanya. “Siapa tuh tadi yang ngobrol sama elu?”

“Mas mas damkar. Ganteng njir. Masa gua disuruh manggil dia kak.” ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan berbunga-bunga.

“Halu lu, beresin dulu sono dapurnya.” Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tembok dapur yang gosong.

“Kebiasaan dah kenapa sih ga mampir ke tempat gua, tadi gua masak terong balado sama sayur asem tapi sisanya gua kasi ke Junmyeon.”

"Gua pikir elu lagi ada kelas, mana gua tau. Ini udah akhir bulan, ga enak minta uang tambahan sama nyokap."

Kyungsoo meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia tidak keberatan jika diminta lauk atau sayurnya. Ia lalu menyarankan agar mampir saja jika ingin makan karena Kyungsoo tau kondisi Baekhyun sebagai anak rantau.

  
  


-

  
  


Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur memikirkan petugas damkar tampan. Tiba-tiba dia bangun selagi berseru, “Oh iya, besok begitu aja kali ya!”

Baekhyun kembali terlentang dan memeluk gulinya. Dia tidak sabar akan hari esok.

Datanglah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu dimana semua penghuni kost sedang keluar. Baekhyun kebetulan hanya punya kelas pagi hari ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega menggunakan anjingnya sebagai umpan. Setidaknya Mongryeong tidak akan terluka.

Dia menggendong Mongryeong keluar, lalu dengan ngos-ngosan ia berhasil memanjat atap dari belakang kompleks kosan dengan tangga. Dia menaruh Mongryeong dan kunci kosannya yang sudah dilumuri bau makanan anjing. Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, menenangkan Mongryeong.

“Mongryeongie, sabar ya. Masa ga kasian sama hyung jomblo terus? Please diam disini dulu, jangan coba merosot.”

Baekhyun kembali ke kosan dan bersiap-siap menelepon damkar. “Ya namanya coba, semoga dia lagi yang datang.”

Setelah dering ketiga, seseorang menjawab teleponnya. “Pemadam Kebakaran Cilandak, dengan Jongin disini. Ada yang bisa dibantu?”

“Selamat siang mas. Saya Baekhyun. Maaf ini bukan situasi kebakaran, tapi ada kondisi darurat.”

“Boleh dijelaskan Kak kondisinya?” Jongin mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun dan menjawab bahwa mereka dapat menolong Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun memberitahu alamatnya, Jongin bergumam dalam hati, bukannya ini yang waktu itu di daerah Pondok Labu yang dapurnya gosong? Jongin mengetahui hal ini dari Chanyeol yang waktu itu bercerita sambil geleng-geleng dan bilang “Dasar anak kuliahan. Komuknya lucu mungil gitu pula, ketakutan sendiri.”

Jongin memastikan bahwa dia akan segera mengirim petugas kerumahnya.

Setelah Baekhyun menutup teleponnya, dia melanjutkan misi. Menyembunyikan tangga dan mengacak-acak penampilannya supaya terlihat putus asa.

Ketika sedang mondar mandir menunggu di tengah ruang kosannya, terdengar suara pintu diketuk. “Ya Tuhan semoga dia orangnya.”

Benar apa yang diharapkan, terdengar suara berat dari luar. “Permisi, ini dengan Chanyeol petugas damkar.”

Akhirnya Baekhyun tahu namanya. Baekhyun teriak di dekat jendela. “Kak, anjing saya di genteng kanan!"

Chanyeol lalu memulai pekerjaannya menyelamatkan Mongryeong. Sesampainya di atap, ia menemukan anjingnya yang sudah merintih kepanasan.

Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin berpura-pura khawatir menjadi cemas melihat Mongryeong yang sudah lemah di tangan Chanyeol. Jika Baekhyun deg-degan ketika tangannya menyentuh Chanyeol saat mengambil Mongryeong, ia tidak menunjukkannya

“Anakku corgi gembul, cup cup cup maafin hyung ya.” ujar Baekhyun dengan murung.

Chanyeol dengan heran sambil menahan tawa mendengar monolog anak kuliahan itu dan bertanya, “Kok dia bisa disana? Ga ada yang luka kan?”

“Aman kak, jadi gini. Saya mau kasih makan, abis saya pegang makanannya saya mau taro kunci kostan di tempat gantungan. Mungkin dia saking lapernya dia cium aroma kunci yang udah kepeper tangan saya, eh dia gigit. Saya kejar gataunya lari lewat jemuran belakang, mau saya kejar tapi tinggi.”

“Oh begitu. Emang orang-orang kost-an pada kemana?”

Untungnya Baekhyun sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan baik. Dia hafal kapan penghuni kost keluar. Kebetulan ibu kost sedang keluar kota, jadi ia sementara menitipkan seluruh penghuni kost kepada Junmyeon, seorang freelancer copywriter, karena dia adalah penghuni terlama. Namun Junmyeon di hari itu sedang keluar menghadiri rapat dengan kliennya.

“Semua orang ada yang lagi kuliah sama kerja, ibu kost kebetulan keluar kota. Tadi saya coba teriak juga ga ada yang nyaut.” tutur Baekhyun dengan tersipu sambil mengusap belakang lehernya.

  
  


-

  
  


Sejak kejadian Mongryeong, Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali menelepon damkar dengan alasan-alasan yang konyol. Mulai dari perbaikan listrik karena dia sengaja mencolokkan charger yang sudah usang ke stop kontak, alhasil kompleks kosannya mati lampu. Ia juga sempat ditegur ibu kos karena salah memanggil petugas yang seharusnya dari PLN. Sang pemilik meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol yang dengan senang hati menjawab bahwa itu sudah menjadi kewajiban dia untuk menolong orang lain.

Sampai suatu hari ketika Baekhyun menelepon damkar lagi karena ada biawak hasil tangkapan teman kampusnya yang ia sengaja taruh di dapur, wajah yang ia tak kenali muncul di pintu kosan Baekhyun. Junmyeon yang saat itu sedang di kosan kaget melihat kedatangan petugas tersebut.

“Mohon maaf, ini ada apa ya? Baekhyun, kenapa lagi?” Junmyeon bertanya ke dua orang tersebut. Ia kaget ketika petugas membuka maskernya karena dia berwajah tampan, berpostur tinggi, alis lurus dan tebal, hidung mancung.

“Selamat siang, Kak. Saudara Baekhyun disini melapor kalau ada gangguan di kosannya “ tutur sang petugas dengan sopan. Junmyeon terpana melihatnya, tak sadar dengan raut wajah Baekhyun yang mulai bete. Jujur, Baekhyun kecewa karena bukan Chanyeol yang datang.

“Hyung, bikin lama orang aja lu! Mari masuk kak.”

Setelah petugas keluar membawa biawak di dalam karung, Junmyeon sempat melihat nama di seragamnya.

“Maaf ya mas kalo teman saya ngerepotin. Terima kasih sudah membantu.” ucap Junmyeon sambil melototi Baekhyun.

“Tidak apa-apa, Kak. Saya senang membantu. Mari saya pamit dulu ya Kak Baekhyun, Kak Junmyeon.”

Petugas damkar tersebut tak lupa berkedip ke arah Junmyeon sebelum meninggalkan mereka. Sesudah dia pergi, Baekhyun menggodanya. “Ciee dimodusin hahah jangan sok ganteng dulu hyung.”

“Bacot! Sini gak lu! Cerita apa tadi sampe dia tau nama gue?” Junmyeon menyerang Baekhyun dan akhirnya mereka ribut seperti anak kecil. Kyungsoo yang di sebelah kosan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat tingkah mereka.

  
  


-

  
  


Sebuah musibah terjadi. Kali ini Baekhyun memasak dengan minyak yang terlalu banyak dan api yang terlalu besar. Entah mengapa hanya ditinggal 5 menit saja, dapurnya sudah berasap. Ia segera menelpon damkar. Tetapi pihak damkar menyatakan kalau perjalanan mereka akan delay karena ada demo di kota. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap pujaan hatinya yang akan datang.

Baekhyun sibuk mencari kain lebar yang bisa digunakan untuk meredam api di kompornya. Sebenarnya ia tidak banyak berharap Chanyeol akan datang. Baekhyun paham ia telah mengusik Chanyeol dengan sering menghubungi tempat kerjanya sehingga ia yakin Chanyeol terganggu olehnya.

Akhirnya dia menemukan kain lebar walau hanya satu lembar, kemudian dia lari ke kamar mandi lalu membasahinya. Karena asap sudah terlanjur memenuhi dapurnya, Baekhyun berjuang berjalan ke arah kompor dengan menggunakan kain tersebut sebagai pelindung. Ia sudah tidak kuat menghirup asap kebakaran yang sudah tebal dan membuatnya batuk-batuk.

Belum sampai ke tempat kompor, Baekhyun merasa pusing dan sesak. Pada akhirnya, sepintas bayangan biru adalah hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum pandangannya menjadi hitam dan tak sadarkan diri.

  
  


-

  
  


Sinar lampu putih langsung menyerang mata Baekhyun ketika ia sudah sadar. Mengernyitkan matanya, ia memandang sekeliling ruangan. Ternyata dia dibawa ke rumah sakit, pikirnya. Dimulutnya terpasang masker oksigen. Dia mencoba bangun dan melepas maskernya. Baru saja dia menurunkan kaki kanannya, seseorang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Baekhyun, kamu sudah sadar?! Tunggu, jangan turun dulu, entar pusing! Apa yang kamu butuhkan? Air Putih?"

Tanpa menunggu respons Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengambil segelas air putih di meja. Dia membantu menopang Baekhyun agar bisa duduk tegak lalu menyodorkan gelas tersebut ke mulutnya. Baekhyun yang baru sadar tenggorokannya terasa kering, langsung meneguk seisi gelasnya.

"Terima kasih Kak."

"Sama-sama. Bagaimana keadaanmu, apa kau bisa bernapas dengan lancar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia merasa bersalah telah merepotkan Chanyeol. Dengan suara lirih, Baekhyun berkata. "Maaf ya, semua karena kesalahanku. Maaf juga kalau selama ini aku cuma ngerjain Kakak biar Kakak yang dateng nyelametin aku."

Baekhyun hening sejenak. Dilihat dari kondisi terakhir dapur Baekhyun, api tidak sampai ke kamar kost Baekhyun dan lainnya. Hanya saja gas elpijinya bocor dan memicu api yang keluar dari kompor saat Baekhyun memasak. Untungnya Chanyeol yang sedang berjaga bergegas mendatangi TKP dan membopong Baekhyun keluar dari dapurnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa marah karena merasa tersanjung dengan tujuan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Dia sudah menyangka Baekhyun menyukainya dan Chanyeol lega karena perasaannya terbalas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kamu selamat." tutur Chanyeol dengan lembut sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Ia begitu mempesona walau hanya memakai gaun pasien. Baekhyun menatap wajahnya dan tersipu malu.

Sebelum Chanyeol menyesalinya, ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan bolpoin dari kantongnya. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Ini nomor ponselku, jika butuh sesuatu kirim pesan atau telepon saja ya. Oh iya, aku berhasil menyelamatkan ponselmu. Ada di laci meja ya."

Sebelum Baekhyun menanggapinya, Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun dan meninggalkan ruangan sambil menggumam. "Dadah Baekhyun, istirahat yang cukup."

Satu menit setelah sunyi, Baekhyun meraba keningnya dan tersenyum. Ruangan terasa panas, begitu pun hatinya yang berdebar kencang. Dia rasanya ingin loncat dari kasur dan menari nari, betapa senang pujaan hatinya kembali menyukai Baekhyun.

Tidak sia-sia dia sudah melakukan segala cara untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol walaupun dia harus mengorbankan dapurnya. Tidak bisa masak bukan berarti selalu sial. 

Ada benarnya Baekhyun percaya dengan malaikat. Tapi tidak ada yang menyangka kalau wujudnya berupa petugas pemadam kebakaran tampan dan baik hati.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih reader sudah membaca! Mohon feedbacknya yaa karena aku butuh saran biar bisa nulis lebih baik lagi buat kedepannya. Kalo gapunya akun ao3 buat ngasi kudos atau komen, feedback bisa quote tweet/mention post-an fic aku dari twtnya candyparkid :) Have a nice day and see you in my next work (hopefully)!


End file.
